A common type of integrated circuit device is a metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET). A MOSFET is a field effect device that includes a source region, a drain region, a channel region extending between the source and drain regions, and a gate provided over the channel region. The gate includes a conductive gate structure disposed over and separated from the channel region with a thin oxide layer.
Lateral field-effect transistors are widely used for high voltage circuit applications, e.g., greater than 200 volts. Examples of traditional lateral MOSFET device structures for power applications include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,869,875, 5,821,144, 5,760,440, and 4,748,936. Each of these devices has a source region and a drain region separated by an intermediate region. A gate structure is disposed over a thin oxide layer over the metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) channel of the device. In the on state, a voltage is applied to the gate to cause a conduction channel to form between the source and drain regions, thereby allowing current to flow through the device. In the off state, the voltage on the gate is sufficiently low such that no conduction channel is formed in the substrate, and thus no current flow occurs. In this condition, high voltage is supported between the drain and source regions.
Lateral power transistors are generally designed with source and drain regions that are elongated, or much longer than they are wide, and interdigitated. Such a device structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,084,277, which is assigned to the assignee of the present application. The '277 patent teaches a lateral power MOSFET or transistor having an improved gate design that provides a large safe operating area (SOA) performance level and high current capability with moderate gate speed to suppress switching noise. This is achieved by providing a metal gate electrode in parallel with the polysilicon gate structure along the length of the power MOSFET finger. The metal and polysilicon of the gate electrode and structure, respectively, are connected using metal contacts that are spaced apart along the gate structure. In one embodiment, the '277 patent teaches locating contacts at multiple locations between the gate electrode and gate structure along the power MOSFET finger to improve the propagation of the gate signal along the length of the finger for high switching speeds.
One drawback associated with the lateral power transistor structure taught by the '277 patent is high gate-to-drain capacitance due to the proximate location of the gate and drain electrodes. The drain electrode serves as a drain field plate and the gate and/or source electrodes serve as source field plates to improve the breakdown voltage of these devices. Therefore, the extent and spacing of these electrodes is determined largely by breakdown voltage requirements. For instance, the '277 patent teaches an example device capable of sustaining 700 volts between the source and drain in the off state. Accordingly, this device includes a relatively large spacing between the drain and gate or source metal lines.
But in the case where the device is designed for a much lower voltage, the closer spacing between the drain electrode and the gate electrode results in high gate-to-drain capacitance. A MOSFET designed with a breakdown voltage of 200 volts, for example, might have a spacing of less than 5 microns between the drain and gate electrode. Because these electrodes are commonly very long (e.g., 300–400 mm) the capacitance between the drain electrode and the gate or source electrode can be very large. This large capacitance degrades the high-speed switching performance of the transistor. High gate-to-drain capacitance is especially problematic because it is amplified by the gain of the transistor.
Therefore, what is needed is a high voltage power transistor structure that achieves fast switching at high current conduction levels with good propagation of gate signal. Such a device should minimize drain-to-gate capacitance without increasing overall device size or cell pitch (i.e., silicon “footprint”).